kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hattori Syn
Personal Info+ Shinobi First Name: Syn Shinobi Clan Name: Hattori Shinobi Type: Sensory Shinobi Shinobi Age: Eighteen Years Old Shinobi Birthday: July 3rd Shinobi Weight: One hundred and thirty pounds Shinobi Height: Five Feet and Five Inches Shinobi Appearance: Syn stood four feet tall, weighed ninety pounds, light skin from scalp to toe, no scars, crimson red eyes with maroon short cut hair, he wore a long crimson scarf that hung from behind his neck, red sleeveless shinobi top with built in facial mask, black pocket less shinobi pants, and shinobi sandals with black soles and red leather. Shinobi Personality; Kind: Syn doesn’t mind showing kindness to the most kind or ruthless of strangers, family, or foes. You'll know when Syn is kind when his boy-ish grin shows up. HeadStrong:Dont ever back down; Syn likes to see any Goal, Mission, Challenge, and Dreams to the very end. You'll know when Syn is being Headstrong with his "Don’t Ever Back Down!" dialog shows up. Fast Learner: Syn adores to be educated in any shape, form, or fashion. A big book worm and even bigger teacher's pet, Syn can become slightly annoying with this personality. However, Syn is the type to never want anyone to feel their time is wasted around him; due to the fact that Syn doesn’t like to be alone. You'll know when Syn is being Fast Learner when he studies constantly or repeats a lesson till its perfected. Mild Mannored:This personality of Mild Mannered feeds into Syn's more quiet moments. When content, Syn can be the easiest person to be around. You'll know when Syns being Mild Mannered when he reads alone, doesn’t speak much, or is attentive in some way without much opinion or comments. Slight Prankster: This personality of Slight Prankster feeds into Syn's more devilish side. This may come and go at a whim and victims usually don’t know when Syn's got them trapped in his Prank until its too late. You'll know when Syn is being Slight Prankster when he sneaks off with a sly grin. Compassionate: Is one of the strongest emotions Syn keeps on his sleeves. Nothing means more to Syn than expressing safety and care to everyone within his social circle as well as the innocent. Syn's compassion shines brightest when he throws his life on the line for others. You'll know when Syn's is being Compassionate when he blushes during the following: Giving a personal gift, Saving a life, or rubs the back of his head after giving a compliment. Serious: A personality of business in Syn's personal description. This occurs when Syn knows good and well that play time is long gone. Taking nearly everything literal is more in touch with Syn's fed up side with Serious. You'll know when Syn is Serious with venomous dialog, Straight face when fighting or on a mission, or nonchalant behaviors to others. Shinobi Chakra Color: Maroon/Red Mix Shinobi Clan Members|Optional|: Akar(Elder/MizuKage) Combat Info+ Weapon(s)|; Monshoukama:|Crest Scythe|: Chakra retractable based titanium and diamond weapon. Its stem is hollow with titanium coating and a thin liner of Diamond to maximize durability. The stem’s length is four feet and its circumference an inch. Cone shape spike rest at the base of the stem, its sharp enough to deal near fatal piercing. The blade is three feet long and curves inward, five centimeters thick and sharpened then to the edge. The blade it made out of titanium with a coating of stainless steel at the base that connects to the stem. Tool(s); Spool Of Ten Feet Wire(Max Twenty Feet: Genin/Chuunin| Doesn’t Exceed Fifty Feet: Jounin and Up.): Thirty Feet Held Lower Back Spring Wire Mechanism(Max One: All Ranks): Wired Arms and Legs; One Kunai attached to each limb. Kunai: Six Kunai held in right-back side pouch. Shuriken: Ten Shuriken held in left-back side pouch. Senbon: None Makibishi: None Smoke Bomb: Three Held in upper right-chest pocket Flash Bomb: Three held in upper left-chest pocket Stats: Chakra Pool - 250% Non-Elemental Jutsu Info''' Hengen no Jutsu|Transformation Technique|: It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. *Classification: Ninjutsu/Basic Skill *Rank: E-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Dog, Boar, Ram '*Customized: No.' Bunshin no Jutsu|Clone Technique|: A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may dissipate when they come into contact with something. *Classification: Supplementary Skill *Rank: E-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Ram, Snake, Tiger *Customized: No. Kawarimi no Jutsu|Body Replacement Technique|: With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. '''*Classification: Supplementary Skill *Rank: E-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake *Customized: Yes, Instead of a Log-Its a maroon/red wooden dummy figure. Shunshin no Jutsu|Body Flicker Technique|: The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. *Classification: Ninjutsu/Basic Skill *Rank: D-Rank Jutsu *Hand Seals: Ram *Customized: Yes-Instead of Smoke its a small cyclone of Wind fused with Syn's maroon/red Chakra. Elemental Jutsu Info Specialties Info|Do NOT Touch This Section!!!| Curse Mark: |Disabled: Must Ask Kage and Admins of the group. Doesn’t supply "Jutsu" this is only considered a Buff for the User.| Sage Mode: |Disabled: Must Ask Kage and Admins of the group. | Sage Jutsus: |Disabled: Must Ask Kage and Admins of the group. No more than three allowed at this time. Must have Sage Mode Enabled.| Jinchuuriki: |Disabled: Must Ask Kage and Admins of the group. Beast Name Here| Tailed Beast Mode: |Disabled: Must Ask Kage and Admins of the group. | Tailed Beast Jutsus: |Disabled: Must Ask Kage and Admins of the group. No more than three allowed at this time. Must have Tailed Beast Mode Enabled.| Background Info